


Milady, it's cold outside

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, First Kiss, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: Chris and Borus must wait out a storm in Vinay del Zexay, and things... happen.
Relationships: Chris Lightfellow/Borus Redrum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Milady, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I actually sort of hate the song "Baby, it's cold outside" but I felt it fit Chris and Borus to a tee. Simply because Chris is a workaholic.
> 
> Chris has the True Water Rune in this, which is essentially a sentient being within her. When the Rune speaks to her, it is noted with a ~ at the beginning of the line.

Chris sighed as she left the council's chambers. Why are the men I work for such idiots? She thought as she began descending the stairs.

"Milady!" The familiar call came from behind her. She had not noticed Borus standing guard on the room when she exited. But of course, he was there, she thought, he was the only one able to accompany you since everyone else is preparing for the Festival of Lights.

~ Besides, he's always there, right next to you… almost as much as Louis is, the small voice of the rune echoed inside her. 

She turned to look at him.

"Borus, ah, there you are…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed that he had changed from his armor and into a pair of fine black breeches topped with a heavy rust-colored waistcoat. A rare sight indeed… 

~And very much worth it… The rune responded as she caught gaze lingering on him for slightly longer than appropriate, echoing deeply buried thoughts and emotions. 

Hush, she thought, He's just a friend. 

~He's quite a handsome friend… She could not force herself to deny that statement by the nearly sentient power within her.

"We are leaving right away, I take it?" He looked at her expectantly, but she noted a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes, I really would like to return to Brass Castle before nightfall. So if you could…"

He cut her off.

"You haven't seen the weather then." He unexpectedly took her gauntlet-enshrouded hand and led her to one of the windows on the upper floor. As she looked out the window, she noticed it was covered in frost and that a thick blanket of white shrouded the entire city. She gasped in awe as the mid-afternoon made the city shimmer like crystal. From behind her, Borus pointed over her shoulder to the heavy clouds.

"Those should be dropping more snow within the hour." He said conversationally but quietly at her ear.

"I… see." She felt her voice quiver slightly with the closeness of him as the rune responded to her deeply hidden desires.  
Damn this rune, she thought. In the six months since I've been possessed by it, I can't keep control of my emotions and it's getting really fucking annoying. She surprised herself with the intensity of her anger. Her inner turmoil left her breathing heavy and a slight flush on her cheeks.

"But still, I should at least head to my house here in Vinay." As soon as the words left her mouth, the snowfall began again, quiet but forceful. The wind blew violently, further kicking up the fallen snow and mixing it with the fresh flakes. Determined, she slid from her position between the window and Borus, whose eyes followed her every move.

"Milady, it's cold outside." He responded matter-of-factually. 

She looked up at him, mildly confused at his statement of the obvious. When she caught his eyes, they were smoldering with… something. She felt her heart thunk in her chest as the rune continued to stir up her deepest desires.

"I really shouldn't stay." She looked out the window once more at the blowing field of white, her voice held the slightest of hesitations.

"Milady, it's cold outside." He stressed the fact, a small hopeful smile fluttering on his lips at the increasing uncertainty on his long-time crush's face.

"I really think that I should try…" The quiver in her voice returned as she saw the warm smile spreading on his lips.

"Been hoping we could share a drink…" He said softly, as he moved slightly, trying to catch her pale eyes once more.

"…to get back home." She locked eyes with him and the thumping in her chest returned. She felt her cheeks warm slightly. She could tell he saw her blush as the tentative smile on his lips became more confident.

"I wish that you could just relax." He took her hand once more and drew her into the knight housing beyond.

"Salome will start to worry." She followed him as they entered the small tavern/cafeteria in the complex, her hand still wrapped in his. Only her words tried to stop her. It felt as if her body was moving of its own accord.

"Chris, hey, what's your hurry?" He glanced back at her as he spoke, his voice barely rising above a whisper. His own cheeks colored at his boldness of speaking to her so… familiarly.

"And Louis will be pacing the floor." Her voice felt tiny, empty, and hollow as her brain continued to make excuses for why she should not enjoy herself with a friend. Her heart had found a valuable ally in her rune and the pair was threatening to overwhelm her common sense.

"Listen to the fireplace roar." He ignored her vocal protestations as he led her to a comfortable settee near the fireplace. The heat coming from the large hearth filled the room with warmth and light. She noticed how the orange firelight reflected off of his golden hair and in his eyes as he sat down next to her, but a respectable distance away. 

As a friend should, she thought. He's only being polite…

~Because he loves you, idiot. 

She suddenly became extraordinarily interested in the wall sconce on the side of the fireplace as she tried to regain control of herself and her rune. A thought dawned on her, one she should have had before about the interconnection of water and emotions. 

Goddess, I am an idiot, she said to herself. 

~ Glad we agree on something… 

But still, she could not just give up control to this flighty rune guiding her heart. She had a reputation to think of.

"So really I'd better scurry."

"Chris, please don't hurry." He turned her face back toward his, seeking her eyes once more. When her eyelids fluttered upwards and she looked at him, she saw… something in his eyes. 

~Desire… he wants you so badly. The rune mocked her naivete when she thought, Wants what from me? Anything… everything… Her mind raced panicking but she could not break the gaze that had her locked to him.

"Well, maybe I'll stay for a bit more." Her mind conceded when she realized that her body would not move. A silly grin lit up Borus' face as she spoke. He stood, using her knee as leverage.

"I'll get you something warm from the bar." Her heart beat faster at the touch. She wondered how intentional it was on his part. While the rune used this piece of evidence to further its case that Sir Borus Redrum was certainly in love with her and had a deep desire for her, Chris decided that it was innocent, simply the closest thing he had to push himself up. 

While he was at the bar, Chris noticed a group of young squires entering the room, three boys and a girl. She smiled, knowing that the girl was able to escape the typical bonds of womanhood in Zexen society because of her. It was not something she had intended when she set out to join the knighthood herself, but if her life was going to level the playing field for future Zexen women, she was happy. She watched the quartet and observed their playful teasing. 

One of the boys produced a small sprig of green, holding it over his head and making a kissy face at the girl. The other boys chuckled and the girl giggled before kissing him quickly. She blushed heavily afterward, which brought a wide smile from the boy she kissed and raucous laughter from their companions. Chris smiled at the happy memories of her own days as a young knight that flooded her mind as she watched them. 

Borus, returning with a steaming ceramic mug for each of them, caught her smile and followed her gaze. He smiled himself while watching, and recalling, the antics of youth. Chris's jovial and nostalgic expression gave his heart hope that he may be able to crack through her tough exterior. After all, she had already come this far.

"Here." He handed her the warmed mug. She smiled up at him as she reached for it. She hesitated as she remembered that she was still in her armor. Chuckling slightly, she quickly removed her gauntlets. He smiled at the mirth in her face. It was something that had been absent for so long. 

I feel… happy, she thought. Goddess, when was the last time that happened?

The clock in the tavern chimed the late afternoon hour. Chris looked at Borus with shock evident on her face. It had been three hours since the meeting had ended and it only felt like half of one hour. She saw a similar bewildered expression on his face.

"Time flies when you're having fun, I guess." He said, turning his eyes back to her from the clock by the bar.

"And are you having fun just staring at me?" She teased as she took the offered mug in her slender bare hands. Her finger brushed his slightly, bringing a blush to his cheeks. 

Intentional, she thought, mildly miffed at the flirtatious puppet act of the rune on her hand. 

~It seems he thinks so too… 

He sat down next to her, closer this time than before, his mug in one hand, resting on his knee, his other arm propped on the back of the settee and his body turned toward her.

"Milady, I could stare at you for days and never grow bored." His voice, while still controlled, was a touch breathless and very bold, encourage by her prior behavior.

I swear to the Goddess, she said internally to the rune, if this game you're playing ends up hurting him… 

~You'll what? 

Damn you, she thought. Her cheeks flushed crimson at this confession. She looked in his eyes and saw it more clearly now, his desire was plainly evident. She broke the gaze and took a sip of the warm mulled wine he had brought.

"The others might think…" she said, half to him and a half to herself. She had aroused his interest, but she didn't continue the thought as she sipped the wine again. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he sipped his own mug.

"Milady, it's bad out there." He replied, realizing she was once more trying to persuade herself to leave.

"Say, what's in this drink?" she turned to meet his eyes which were intent on her face.

~You'll only feel sad out there. The rune chided her once more for ignoring her heart. 

Chris couldn't help it. She was uncomfortable being this at ease with anyone. 

It's been so long since I let down my guard, she thought. 

~You're more than ready. In fact, you're desperate to do it. Let it down, Chris. The rune spoke to her using her father's voice and it paralyzed her for a moment.

"I wish I knew how…"

"Your eyes are like starlight, now," Borus said to her, his eyes locked on to hers, his head propped on the hand of the arm resting on the back of the sofa. He looked as if he was desperately trying to not touch her.

"…To break your spell." She sipped her wine once more.

"You should take your armor off as well." His hand strayed to her cheek, which trembled slightly at his touch.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir." Her voice wavered and was breathless as her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a shaky breath.

"Mind if I move a little closer?" he asked his breath warm on her skin. He smelled like the rich spices used in mulling the wine. Her eyelids fluttered and her senses were overwhelmed as much by his presence as the war raging inside her for control of the situation.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." She whispered to herself.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" He was so close to her now. Her skin tingled in anticipation and she felt herself lean into the caress of his hand on her cheek. But then her rational-self snapped awake and brought her back to her "senses." She pulled away from him and stood, still gripping the mug tightly.

"I really can't stay." She said firmly aloud, turning her back to him and the fireplace.

"Baby, don't hold out." Borus, putting his mug on the floor, stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. 

~See, I told you that he wants you. It's not just physical desire either… and that's why it's so hard for you right now. Because you want him too. 

Chris melted at the closeness of him (of course, he could not feel this because she was still in her heavy breastplate and mail under armor.) and her heart took over once more. She looked out the window at the darkening sky filled with wind and snow.

"Ah, but it's cold outside." She admitted, turning her head to see him in her peripheral vision. She finished her mulled wine in a large gulp as it had cooled sufficiently to do so. She handed him the mug and smiled softly.

"I think I'll take your advice and shed this metal skin for a while." 

He smiled in response. 

"I'll return shortly." She stepped around him and headed for the door. 

~Now doesn't this feel good? 

She had to admit that it did feel good… at least to relax a bit. Before she was too far away, she turned back to him. 

"Oh, and get me some more of that… it was delicious."

It was his turn to chuckle.

"As you wish, Milady."

She returned a few minutes later to a nearly full tavern. With the weather, the off duty guards and knights in training had little else to do but seek the comforts of the small establishment. Fortunately, her seat next to Borus remained unoccupied. She sat next to him a bit uncomfortably with the newly formed crowd in the room. Seeing its opening, her guarded mind began wrestling for control once more. 

Borus looked her over in delight as seeing her once more without the encumbrance of their normal armor. She looked very… womanly in her loose violet blouse even if she was wearing riding pants. She had even loosened her hair from its typically strict bun and braids. He looked at her through half-lidded eyes as he watched the conflict on her face. More and more, however, it seemed the smiling and happy side was winning over the uncomfortable and guarded side.

"I simply must go." Her voice sounded feeble as she tried to make excuses for why she should weather the blizzard when the only reason she resisted was fear.

"Chris, it's cold outside." His voice was gentle but firm in tone, low and rich, designed to further crumble her resolve at leaving.

"The answer is no." Her voice felt a little harsher than she intended. She had closed her eyes to keep from drowning in his amber gaze. He stroked her cheek gently, causing her  
breath to catch in her throat.

"Fair Lady, it's cold outside."

"This visit has been…" she stood once more, pacing slowly in front of the fire.

"I'm lucky I stopped you then."

"…So nice and warm." She sipped on her new warm mug.

"Look out the window at that storm." He tore his eyes from her for a moment to stare at the window. The wind was blowing more fiercely than before and the snow was falling thickly, in white sheets. She followed his gaze, realizing that there was no way she could travel even the short distance to her family home in the weather. She sighed heavily, her guarded, rational mind giving up at least for the moment.

~Just because we can't actually leave, doesn't mean we can't have some fun pretending we can… 

You are evil, she thought of the rune for a moment. Just don't hurt him. 

~Ah… so there is some admission that you care for him. 

He's a friend and comrade, of course, I care for him, she thought. 

~Keep telling yourself that, you'll believe it one day.

A small smile lit her face as she turned back to him, her eyes looked up playfully at him.

"Leo will be suspicious." Her eyes locked with his once more, but this time did not waver under his intense gaze. She backed slowly toward the entrance of the small tavern. Her eyes dared him to follow her. Borus smiled as he realized that her outer shell had cracked and she was playing with him now. If she was so willing to let her guard down now, he figured that he might as well play along.

"Man, your lips look delicious." He whispered to her as he caught her by her slight waist. She kept inching her way out of the tavern and he kept following her in a slow unrehearsed dance.

"Roland will be there at the door." She teased again, trying to make him aware of the possible consequences of any untoward actions taken this night.

Like waves upon a tropical shore." He was enthralled with her, and quite willing to play her game.

"Percival's mind is vicious." She smiled broadly at him, wondering what little rhyme he would come up with on this one. He pulled her a little closer, until she could feel his heart beating in his chest… or was that her heart. She couldn't tell anymore, she was so caught up in the sensations of this experience that the world seemed to fall away around her.

"True." He chuckled as her back hit the wall next to the door. "Oh, your lips are delicious." He said as an afterthought, nearly forgetting the game as he became drunker and drunker with her presence.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more." Her response was breathless as she felt the slightest pressure of his body against hers.

"…Never such a blizzard before." He whispered right next to her ear. His warm breath on her ear made her shiver and she felt herself melting into him. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist. She slid her hands over his chest, pushing herself away from him slightly.

"I've got to go home." Her eyes sparkled mischievously up at him.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Say, lend me your cloak." 

He groaned when he realized she wasn't going to let this game go so easily.

"It's up to your knees out there." He leaned in again.

"You've really been grand…" 

He sighed heavily as she slipped from his embrace and leaned on the door next to him.

"I thrill when you touch my hand." 

Her eyes grew wide as she watched him change tactics, from playful teasing to outright admission.

"But don't you see…" Her voice reasonable and controlled, her rational-self was finally able to voice its concerns to him, herself, and the rune within her.

"How can you do this thing to me?" His voice was rough, desperate, longing.

"…There's bound to be talk tomorrow." She stated matter-of-factually.

"Think of my life long sorrow…" He switched tactics once more, his mind was muddled with the scent of her, the nearness of her.

"At least there will be plenty implied." She realized that nearly all eyes in the tavern were watching the flirtatious ramblings of their Silver Maiden and the Swordsman of Rage. 

Plenty implied indeed, she thought. How am I ever to explain this? 

~Worry about that when you need to worry about it… for now just enjoy the moment.

"…If you caught pneumonia and died." His voice was pleading now, calling to her. 

~Please don't leave me… that's what he's saying y'know. 

One last time, she thought. She felt the rune… chuckle (assuming a rune, especially a sentient one, could do such a thing).

"I really can't stay." Her voice was soft as she gently touched his cheek.

"Get over that holdout." His voice was soft, deep, and commanding.

"Hmm, but it's cold outside." She smiled softly at him, her hand slowly sliding from his cheek to his chest and resting over his pounding heart.

His lips parted as if he was going to say something, but the look in her eyes told him she was done with her little game.

"Yes… yes it is." He steeled himself for rejection, as much as he wanted to embrace her once more. 

A small quiet voice broke their trance.

"Um… excuse me, Lady Chris?" 

Chris looked over at the voice and found it belonged to the young female knight she had seen earlier.

"Yes?" 

The young knight pointed up to the frame of the door. Tacked in the center of the wooden casing, right over Chris' head was the sprig of greenery the young male knight had used earlier to win a kiss from the younger woman. Borus chuckled a bit and a bright smile lit his face. 

From deep within, Chris heard her heart say Goddess his smile could light up all of Vinay…

"Well, Milady. It is a tradition to share a kiss under the mistletoe."

"So it is…" She replied. "A tradition I once bucked before." Her eyes were nostalgic but also full of mischief at the memory of when Percival had tried a similar trick when they were all much younger.

"And now, Milady?" Chris smiled and slid her hand up around his neck and pulled his waiting mouth to her. She kissed him deeply, releasing years of pent-up emotion in a few seconds. She felt like she was going to explode from the sheer vastness of emotion, but he took it in, all of it in that one kiss. Breaking apart from him briefly, she responded.

"Tradition is a good thing sometimes." She giggled. She felt lighter than she had in a long time. He smiled at her once more.

"And now, pray tell, what would milady like to do?" He looked longingly into her sweet, happy eyes.

"Now, I think I might like some more of that mulled wine you brought me…" she took his hand and led him back to their place by the fire.

Epilogue

"Sir, the blizzard is making travel between here and Vinay del Zexay impossible." The scout reported to Salome, who was temporarily in charge of the operations at Brass Castle.

"Thank you. Dismissed." Salome sighed.

"Sir Salome? Do you think Lady Chris and Sir Borus are okay?" Louis asked, worry coloring his young voice.

"Louis, if I know Sir Borus, he would never let anything bad happen to Lady Chris. I'm sure they are fine. He probably talked her into staying in Vinay before this storm hit."

"Oh, well that's good then, right?" Salome nodded his answer to the young squire. Louis sighed as he looked out at the white storm.

"I guess Lady Chris will be spending the Festival of Lights in Vinay then…" His voice was tinged with jealousy, as he had hoped to spend the annual festival with his idol. "Lucky Borus…"


End file.
